1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program capable of recording content.
2. Description of the Related Art
To record a TV program or the like in a recording medium using a recording setting function, a user can make a recording setting by checking a broadcasting schedule of a desired program and setting a broadcasting channel, broadcasting time, recording mode and the like of the program. Moreover, in recent years, EPG (Electronic Program Guide), which is information about broadcasting dates/times, genres, content and the like of TV programs and contents, is provided. The user can also make a recording setting by selecting EPG data corresponding to a desired program or contents.
To reduce user operations for recording settings, a device that automatically records programs and the like according to user's preferences by referencing search keys input by the user, a recording history of programs by the user, and a viewing history of programs (For example, Japanese Patent No. 3991212 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-48718). According to such a device, user's preferences are analyzed based on the recording history and viewing history, and programs are automatically recorded even without an explicit instruction of recording from the user.